


Обитель свободных и добродетельных

by kemenkiri



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Decembrist Revolt (1825), Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: На драббл-фесте как-то попросили написать о покинутых эльфийских землях: "пустой Лориэн, заброшенный Имладрис, последние эльфы Лихолесья и пустой дворец под холмами, ветшающие развалины башен Эмин Берайд".Получился, по отзывам читавших, скорее Эрегион. Но есть один нюанс... (См. примечания в хвосте.)





	Обитель свободных и добродетельных

Здесь мы жили. Я прохожу по пустым залам и коридорам и не знаю: они мне снятся - или я, уже несуществующий, снюсь им?  
Вот здесь на огромном столе чертежной всегда было много карт - и чертились новые. Мы любили этот мир и хотели узнать его как можно ближе.  
Здесь за общим столом сходились не только для обеда, но и для мудрых разговоров - посреди мира, где многие вокруг говорили только о текущих заботах - и хорошо, если добрых.  
Здесь, в библиотеке, было столько книг - они манили нас, хотя на много дней пути вокруг нашлось бы мало книгочеев...  
Даже самое солнце, кажется, сияло ярче в те дни, когда мы жили под этими сводами. Неужели оно растратило свой жар - и бледнее светит теперь тем, кто пришел нам на смену? Или мы, покинувшие этот мир, не видим полноты его сияния?  
...Да, сияние столь яркое, наверное, и не может быть долгим. Но пока длился этот бесконечный полдень, казалось, не было и мысли о том, что он не вечен.  
Мы хотели изменить этот мир к лучшему - и не сберегли даже себя.  
...над входом еще видны следы надписи: "Да пребудет вечно обителью свободных и добродетельных". И каждый из нас, вступавший под нее, верил, что сумеет не посрамить этот гордый девиз.  
Теперь же нас больше нет здесь, где, может быть, никто нас, еще живущих, уже не числит в мире живых. Да это и не удивительно: как счесть живым того, кого ты не видишь, да и вестей о нем не получаешь - а сюда из тех мест, где мы теперь, не дойдут никакие вести.  
Что же, ничто в смертных землях не вечно. Только, может быть, сны и память? Пусть хотя бы они донесут миру весть - мы были.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст-"оборотка". Равно может читаться про эльфийские земли - и про одно вполне конкретное место в земной истории, Тульчин первой половины 1820-х годов, где был штаб 2 армии - и соответственно, основательное гнездо Южного тайного общества... Собственно, "Да пребудет вечно обителью свободных и добродетельных" действительно написано над входом в тульчинский дворец Потоцких.


End file.
